Coyote Medicine
by Trickster's-Advocate
Summary: What if there was another member of BPRD? Say... a coyote shapeshifter, for instance? In this world, there is, and she, like her Trickster ancestor, turns their whole world upside down.  I have no shame   Hellboy/oc, Abe/Liz
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I've decided to make a Hellboy fanfic. Yes, I plan on pairing Hellboy with my oc... if I can't have him in real life then I will make it happen in fanfic life.**

**As if that makes sense.**

**This will be mainly based on the animated Hellboy series, though I'll probably drop references from the comics or the movies. Most likely, on accident. **

**Everything belongs to their rightful owners; I own my characters and THAT IS IT. As much as I wish Dark Horse comics would release Hellboy to me, I just don't see it happening.**

**Chapter One: Introduction**

Even today I can still see the trees twisted branches reaching to the sky, swaying lightly as the frigid wind pushed through them. The emptiness my 'pack', or family, left me still cuts me like a knife. The pain on the soles of my feet, thankfully, as long been forgotten. The grass in the forest was dead and crisp, and no matter what I did there would always be a faint crunch as I stepped on their corpses. I cannot recall how or why I was alone, I don't even know if my so called pack left me or if I stranded away accidently.

Unable to piece together my puzzle hurts far more than my blistered feet and chilled skin.

The sky was grey and the air was freezing. Not that the temperature affected me much. Lycanthropes tend to adapt rather well to the climate, especially if you're a coyote lycanthrope.

Like me.

This coyote was found by a local police officer who was driving home from work. He was a nice man, had good intentions. Unfortunately he handed me over to a small town's orphanage in the state of Idaho. The town itself was lovely. Antique buildings of brick lined up the streets, gorgeous scenery... it's just the people that were the problem. They weren't so friendly. They were just a little too into their lord and feared the unknown.

For an orphanage, it was pretty good. It had food, shelter, polite indifference, and plenty of other kids to play with. All the needs of an eight year old were fulfilled and each child was taken care of.

Well unless that child was different, which I certainly was.

I stood out. My behavior, my looks, my habits weren't normal. I could easily blend into a city, because at least I wouldn't be the only weirdo there. But I wasn't in the city. I was in super religious, close minded little town that barely made the cut to be placed on the map. If my unnaturally tan skin and wild tawny hair got enough attention, then my bright orange eyes were defiantly getting noticed.

Shape shifters have a knack for having some sort of clue of what they are, a warning, if you will, to humans that they encounter. Actually, most unnatural creatures do. Mine were my eyes, which didn't even belong on a normal coyote. Not that I'm complaining, they are quite pretty once you get used to them.

Or so I'm told.

Thanks to my heightened senses, I would hear the townsfolk mutter from afar of how I had hell's fire buried within my eyes, just waiting to damn them all. How imaginative. That could be why people tried to stay away from me and why I had so few playmates.

I was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Or would it be a coyote in a monkey suit? Either way, the coyote had more to fear than the monkeys. Strength in numbers and all that. Quantity over quality I guess... Though, I highly doubt an eight year old girl, even if a shape shifter could've done much.

Now, as a shape shifter, I can change whenever I please. Unlike werewolves, lycans turn into an enhanced version of their animal. If it helps, picture that animal but on steroids. Lots of steroids. The only exception is the new moon; no shape shifter can change then. Oh, but it gets worse. That day is kind of like PMS, with all those beautiful symptoms of mood swings, cramps, nausea, ect. Our special day is filled with all that but multiple the pain and angst. Plus, the women _always_ have their period that day! No matter what. I thought I was literally dying when I got my first period...

Now there is one day that, no matter what, a lycan must change. It's rather obvious which day that is. That's right, the full moon! I had no pack to guide me on these things throughout my life. I had to expect the unexpected. Thankfully I managed to sneak away with the change on those full moons.

Until a damn nun caught me on my third moon.

To say I hate nuns would be an understatement. Sure I bet there are lots of nice nuns out in the world. I have yet to meet one. All screeching, hand smacking, tight lipped, close-minded wenches all tied to one God. God doesn't like abominations. Apparently that includes me.

Those that knew about me were scared. I could smell it. Fear poured out of their flesh in waves. You know what happens when somebody is scared? They try to control it, use it, or destroy it. They tried to destroy me first.

Now remember, this town was run by their church so naturally I was given an exorcism. Not your typical holy water tossing and bible waving one either. My back was branded with a hot poker in the shape of a cross. It was crude for it was roughly put together for me. Once they realized that didn't work because my eyes still glowed 'devilishly', whatever that means, they decided to tie me with rope to the pipes in the basement. Their horrible damned beast-child was put there to rot.

I could've just changed into a coyote pup and slip through the ropes but I was too weak. I believe the saying is 'a beating a day keeps the shape shift away'. No? Could've sworn...

Don't worry, the next full moon made me change and thus I escaped. Battered and bruised, I crawled up the creaky stairs and located the front door. I could taste the forest even from there, the scent of freedom upon my snout. Alas I went to the front door and was almost instantly discovered by an old playmate. Her screams alerted those in charge who promptly showed up to drag me back to my chamber. I fought as hard as I could, even bit the fool who touched the brand which was red and swollen still, but it wasn't enough. There was too many and I was too young.

On account of my so called great escape, they try chain next thinking that rope wasn't good enough. Not like it mattered. Couldn't do anything against the rope while human, why upgrade to metal chains? There was never another chance to escape, they finally learned just to shove me into a cage before the full moon.

I have no idea how much time went by, but the moon told me I went through at least two months. Barely given food or water, I slowly melted away. In a dirty secret rotting in the basement of a musky old orphanage. My life was something that Poe might write about.

One day we had unwanted guests, and they changed all that.

There were heavy thunks from above along with shuffles and muffled shouts of protest. I rose my head up slightly; a series of pops ran along my neck from the unfamiliar motion. Cold and filthy, a nice layer of dust lined my clothes. The only reason why I haven't died from pneumonia or some other sickness would be thanks to my lycanthropy.

Suddenly there was a brief silence followed by an uproar. Things like 'The Devil himself!' or 'Demon!' could be heard. The shuffling increased but there was a distinct stomping from someone heavy, who sighed heavily in frustration. A man yelled, "Stop throwing holy water on me, dammit! I'm only here to exterminate your monster, you ungrateful bastards!" then he muttered, "Idiots... just trying to do my damn job..."

My blood ran cold as that same man stomped his way down the stairs. Primal instincts running at a high, I desperately started struggling as I fought for my survival. I may have been rotting in a basement but at least I was alive. My heart was pounding so hard, I knew he could hear it. Everyone upstairs probably could too.

The one light bulb down there flickered to life only to reveal my worn and dirt smeared face, pale streaks running down my cheeks from when I would actually weep. Which I did, a lot. It also revealed the man. My eyes were instantly attracted to the vivid red skin. He wore a long brown trench coat, one of the sleeves rolled up to show a hand made of stone. The other held some strange looking pistol. Black leather pants led to... hooves. This man had goat legs, only fur less. Strange. My eyes traveled back to his face only to find golden eyes staring at me. Then I noticed two stubs above them, almost like corks. I found his sideburns rather amusing at the time. Still do in fact.

Dread turned to disbelief, I couldn't believe they let _him_ in but they toss me into the nearest basement? At the time, I felt a little miffed. Later I find out that he wasn't exactly let in, but more busted in.

His gruff voice startled me out of my thoughts. With one eyebrow raised at me, he dubiously asked, "Hey, you gonna turn into something or what? I've had a lot of run ins with 'little girls changing into soul-sucking anomalies'."

"D-does turning into a coyote count?" I asked my voice raspy from misuse. I understood soul-sucking, but anomaly was quite the word to me at the time.

He chuckles lowly, it sounded almost sinister. But it wasn't because his once cautious, suspious face softened into pity. "So you're just a simple shape shifter?" he asked. I nodded lightly, earning a few more pops in my neck. They made him cringe. "Do you plan on eating anybody by any chance?" he continued on, perhaps hoping I truly was evil.

My face scrunched up into a look of disgust, like when I tried coffee for the first time and its bitter taste didn't match up to its aroma. The man cracked a smile but then sighed. Putting his gun away, he looks up, as if for guidance and it seems he received some because it breaks the chains that held me. I was awed by his strength, which earned another chuckle. Excuse me for being impressed... they were some pretty big chains...

He went to pick me up, which I instinctly shirked away. Waiting for me to relax, he then gently scooped me up. The man didn't seem to notice my stench... I was still a bit tense at first but then an overwhelming scent of roasted peanuts emanated from him and I just couldn't help but feel warm and safe. I've never met a human that smelled this good, so my coyote intuition told me that he must have good intentions. Never said I was brilliant, but it _was_ right.

I remember looking down at my wrists and finding red welts from where the chains use to be. Later I would find a rainbow of bruises around my ribs and feet. Clutching his neck for safety as he treds up the stairs, he snarls out furiously, "Come on, darlin', time for me to take out the real monsters."

In front of the doorway was a row of men in black (ha! That's funny, cuz... you know... the movie. Anyway.) that had their guns pointed at my head. Fear coursed through my veins, though my exhausted body could do nothing but stare wide eyed back at the barrels. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed lightly at the men, before he said, "Guns down, the girl is safe. Harmless." Then he turned his gold, glowing eyes to the rest of the room's occupants. "You sick ignorant bastards, on the other hand, have another thing coming! Locking a little girl in a basement... what is wrong with you people?" Snarling, he got up into their faces challengingly. They all paled drastically and wouldn't look at him. It wasn't from guilt, that much I know. They feared him.

Good.

He was then restrained, if barely, by the men in black. At the time I found it unlikely that he could do much damage with me in one arm and the other now gun less. Though it turns out he could've defiantly had taken them all out, it just took me a couple years to figure that out.

His eyes pierced the flinching, trembling folk of the town without mercy. Giving in to his fellow troops, he growls out, "Better hope you don't see me again in town... won't be so lucky next time."

"That abomination will be your only company, demon! She will be the only one to ever go with you to the pits of hell!" screeched a rather old, withered woman in the back. "Lady, that's no problem with me." he smiled ruthlessly before muttering darkly, "Crazy broad..." He turned away from her raving and shoved the few left in his way.

A raspy hiss escaped my throat when the sun hit my face. I haven't been outside in so long... I took the pain, but took pity on my eyes and closed them from the harsh light. Using my other senses, I enjoyed the outside world like an escaped convict. The breeze blew through my thick filthy hair, giving it some life. It flowed over my oxygen deprived skin, filling the pores with its awful goodness. Scents coated my tongue; I ignored most of them for the forest and the smell of roasted peanuts. Opening my eyes halfway I notice a series of inconspicuous black cars parked along the street. I looked up and asked the man carrying me to one of the cars, "Am I going with you?"

"Yup."

"You're not going to leave me with..." I gestured to his comrades.

He must have heard the trembled in my recovering voice, because he looked down at me with confusion in his eyes. I stared back pleadingly; hoping to that he wouldn't discard me like everyone else.

Suddenly he replied, "Not until you make me leave."

Sighing aloud, I softly said, "Good." I felt so exhausted, the adrenaline out of my system. Still holding me in one arm, he slid into one of the car's passenger's seats ungracefully. Not done asking questions, I continued to say, "What's your name?"

The corners of his lips quirked up, "Hellboy."

My eyes opened up, disbelief framing my face. "Seriously." he said, still smiling. "Well, that's... fitting." I managed to say, but then I added, "I'm Ashe."

"Because of your hair?" he asked. My eyebrows knitted into confusion until I realized that my hair had the same coloring of a coyote. Lots of grayish browns, beiges, blacks, and a sprinkle of reddish orange strands. I shrugged, "Maybe. I dunno."

"Well... it's fitting." Hellboy said.

Feeling safe and cozy, I nestled closer to Hellboy, enjoying the fact that he seemed to be his own furnace.

...And that's how I met Hellboy. The beginning of a great friendship. The big red ape meets craftly little coyote. This all happened twelve years ago and now I'm a nineteen year old... woman? That's a word that's still hard to swallow... Anyway, at the moment, I'm currently a -reluctant- member of B.P.R.D. I say reluctant because the only reason why I'm there is so Red doesn't end up killing himself. He's _nearly _indestructible, not completely. It's my job to make sure the big oaf doesn't die.

Though, technically, no one knows of this hidden agenda. They assume I work for them because I owe them. I owe Red, _they_ didn't do diddly-squat. Though, he feels like we're basically equal after a few missions.

Frankly, I disagree.

I remember walking onto the military base, a filthy little girl huddled up in a blanket. The place terrified me, and I felt ashamed to be there. It was so clean, and I was so... grimy. I started to warm up to it when I was able to take a shower. And some food. And some sleep... it didn't hurt that Red gave me a manatee plushy when I woke up.

Liz was a few years older than me when I first met her. I had some issues with her later over religion, but at the time I was so happy to see another girl near my age. Then again, she was such a ball of angst. Can't blame her, she did accidently kill her family in a fire. We both could relate when it came to having no family. I am proud to say I could easily make her laugh and smile once I dug a little.

Our issues grew whenever she would decide to leave the bureau, which she would do a lot. I had abandonment issues, and would always pick a fight with her when she came back. I couldn't help it, she brought those feelings of betrayal back and the feelings couldn't be restrained. Thankfully the boys would step in when they decided we did enough damage. It was always hard to subdue fiery tempered girls like Liz and me.

Now Abe has always been somewhat of a mystery to me. Just because he's so damn smart. Even now, we'll be having a conversation and then he'll use an obnoxiously long word that slowly but surely makes my face twist into a look of sheer confusion. Maybe I should read a dictionary... that would help. I don't share his taste in food, but we tend to have really intense conversations. I always learn something, whether it be about myself or a theory of whatever but I learn something.

As a child, he fascinated me. It could be because, strictly speaking, he's a water creature and I'm a land animal. From two different worlds. I envied his affinity for water. I also appreciated his humor; the man was too passive for his jokes and insults to be taken seriously.

Broom, or Professor Bruttenholm, was just as wise as Blue... but once again, his beliefs interfered with us having a stable relationship. The man defined everything like a fairy tale. Good vs. evil... light against darkness. One would think I would believe that, seeing how I was treated. I do see the evil in people, especially humans, but that doesn't mean they're all strictly evil. There is a definite grey area; no one is one or the other. Light is not always going to be the good (ever stared into the sun? Yeah. Not so good.) and darkness is not always going to be bad. Perhaps it will always be feared, but the fear subsides when you find other ways to see.

I will give the man some credit, he saw the good in what others would deem evil. Hellboy could've ended up like me, or worse. Instead, Broom took him in as his son. He saw that the good could outweigh the bad, and so it has. This is why I hold my tongue when he goes into one of his speeches or stories. He is the reason why I am alive, the reason why Red entered my life.

And for that, I am thankful.

Alright, so as far as life went in the B.P.R.D., it was very good to say in the least. I was ecstatic to have my own room, even though I would run to Red's when I had bad dreams. Eventually, Abe suggested a dream catcher. He never believed in those things, but he seemed to know that I would and wanted to comfort me somehow. It worked, hell; it still works to this day. Abe and Broom would homeschool me whenever they could, and eventually have me take online classes. I was quick, but would need constant reminder of what I just learned. After I had thoroughly explored the whole base, I found myself needing to be left alone. It's a coyote thing, we tend to wander alone and will randomly develop a small group, aka pack.

Apparently, I had forgotten to take Red into account since I would follow him everywhere. Well, when he was there. It amused him, and it made me happy to near him. If I needed to feel safe and secure, I went to him. If I was hurt or unhappy, I went to him. I was given the task to watch over his cats when he left, and I took this job very seriously as a child. No kitten or tabby escaped my baby-sitting wrath. Though eventually, it was hard to maneuver around the piles of trash so I cleaned it up. Only to find it the same way a few days later... a ten year girl has never been so terrifying.

I was taught how to fight when I reached the age thirteen. It was from multiple agents but eventually I made my way up to training with the others. Red never fought me, no matter how hard I tried to get him too. He said he didn't want to hurt me, and I let it go. For a while…

Soon I became bored and tried to teach myself how to wield a blade. Not swordplay, something sneakier like knives. The injuries kept piling up, though, so they hired a professional for me so I wouldn't cut off any fingers. I need those, apparently…

When I finally reached my sweet sixteen, they allowed me to take on a few minor missions. More than just a little excited, I ran to tell Red the good news. He wasn't so happy about it. Broom and he had quite the argument, but the old man won out in the end.

As I gained the trust and respect from other agents, I soon was able to join the others on the more dangerous missions. Once that happened, I decided to once and for all to get something to cover up that horrendous scar. Liz came with me, for moral support I guess. We never did tell the tattoo artist why there was a scar shaped like a cross there… but then, he should mind his own business. It's okay though, he didn't mess up the tribal design I made for it.

Now here's the juicy gossip part. It really hurts to say it, but what do I got to lose? Not much… well, except for lots of stuff. Anyway, it all comes down to my horrid crush on Red. I know, I know! I shouldn't, we're friends. Just friends. But I can't help but like him… to me, he's attractive, funny, easy-going, strong, I could go on but let's not and say we did. It's probably just some sort of syndrome people get when they get rescued. People fall for their heroes all the time.

Why did I have to?

It just-just hurts, you know? He's older than me, even with the reverse dog-years thing, and he only sees me as a younger sister to watch over. This would be creepy if it were true… Red will never look at me as potential dating material. It's alright, though. I may love him, but I will never let myself fall for him. The pain's not worth it. I can handle crushing over him, I haven't died yet so that must be a good sign. Besides, I'll only go until he tells me too.

**Yeah I'm not a big fan of the ending but eh, it's alright with me. No, I really don't care if my character is viewed as a mary-sue. I didn't write this for others, this is just something that refused to leave my mind. Besides, any pretty and semi-smart chick is always viewed as a damn mary-sue. Which, in my opinion, is pretty ridiculous but WHATEVER. XD So, I hoped you enjoyed and hope ya'll leave some lovely suggestions.**

****CUZ I NEED THEM. o-o****

**Oh and don't be offened by the anti-christian nonsense but the town is loosely based on some of friends experiances from a small town she used to live in. She never got a cross burned to her back... but I thought 'What the hell? WHY NOT? :B' so... sorry if it offends.**

**Flames will be used to warm my ass till summer gets here- THEN IT'LL BE FOR BURNING SOME MARSHMELLOWS! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unexpected Twists

Hellboy's Pov:

Within the helicopter, or plane... whatever this thing is, I sat in my seat with a bored expression stuck on my face. We were on our way to the Isle of Arran, a place somewhere in Scotland, to check out the area's caves because there have been several unusual and suspicious killings. The men in a nearby village were being killed off by some kind of strange animal. Sounds like bullshit to me.

Ignoring the feeling of my arm going to sleep, by Ashe no less, I continued to look out the window with dismay. Peering down, I saw the girl clinging to my arm as if it was the best damn pillow ever made. Ashe always fell asleep in cars and planes, something about them puts her too sleep within minutes. She moved slightly, lessening the stings in my arm. Not that I didn't mind, I had a soft spot for the kid. Always had, always will.

Lately, though, the kid has gone through some... changes. I know she always raves about how change is for the best, even if it doesn't look that way, but the kid isn't really much of a kid anymore. A grown woman in fact. I wonder if Father felt like this when I grew up... probably not, he had more time to adjust.

It's just that she no longer wants little stuff animals to liter her room but makeup and music and-and... ugh, all sorts of stuff. I admit, she isn't your normal teenager. I'm not talking about her shape shifting thing either. Her taste is a little more dark and edgy. Although she has a soft and cuddly side. Probably because she likes those huge sweaters... she keeps stealing mine. The girl's somewhat of an artist, all deep and dreamy. It's hard for me to understand her. Though she's just as playful as ever, her inner 'pup' never officially gone. I am happy, though, that she finally got a tattoo to cover up that scar on her back. Even if the tattoo is a bit… large, it really seemed to help her get over the past. She even designed it herself, a really weird tribal design.

Those aren't the changes that bug me. The changes involving her to wear... less are what really upset me. I'm not saying she can't pull it off, the kid has a hot bod and she should show it off. It only irritates me when others (men _and_ women) start to ogle her.

Annoyed by that, I wrap my tail around her protectively.

Sadly, I can't help but look. Not saying that I don't feel guilty, but I can't help it. I'm a guy, we don't exactly think with our brains when all the blood rushes to our nether regions. With a sigh, I drape my arm around her shoulders, making her closer. I wonder if I could protect her from myself. I use my nonstony hand to pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the perverse thoughts. Her snuggling closer didn't help much. I looked down again to see her smiling lightly, causing my own lips to tilt upward.

"I told you they are just as bad as us." I heard Liz attempted to whisper but sadly failed.

Turning my head up, I glare at her but cringe as the two of them are cuddling. She just rolls her eyes. "Pfft, oh please, she fell asleep. You two are very aware of you are doing." Abe just smiles before he replied, "She may not be but you certainly are." Abe indicated to my tail and arm wrapped around her.

Letting out an indignant snort, I answered, "Completely different. I'm being brotherly. This right here- brotherly." I gesture with my occupied hand at both Ashe and me. "Denial doesn't suit him, does it Abe?" Liz said. Abe said back, "No, it really isn't. Such a shame."

"Whatever." I pouted, ignoring them for the window. Snorting outwardly, I think to myself. This is definitely a different kind of cuddling. We're not a couple like Abe and Liz. It's only friendly, means nothing...

When things started getting a little bumpy, I figured we reached our destination. We were on one part of the isle, mostly all green grass and rolling hills. If I looked out the other window, I'd probably get a good view of the ocean.

As we landed, I nudged Ashe in an attempt to wake her up. It works, her eyes fluttering open to reveal those bright eyes. Almost as vivid as mine. Ashe inhaled sharply before getting up to stretch. One arm reached up while the other stayed near her face as she yawned widely, displaying her fangs. I felt my face heat up as I glanced down at her exposed tan belly flesh, the navel surrounded by another tribal tattoo, though much smaller than the one on her back.

Leaving the plane, I did my best to not notice the creaking as I stepped off of it. This is all muscle, baby. Don't get any ideas of me packing on a few pounds. Liz and Abe strolled on after me, quiet as usual. Before I can turn around and ask where we're even going, a certain shape shifter leaps over my head, narrowly missing my filed horns. She rolls to the ground that would gain the envy of any parkour enthusiast. Getting up, she brushes off her clothes and turns to me, "Do you know where we're even going after?"

Turning around, I get the lovely opportunity to see Abe and Liz have a surprised face. They were too much in unison these days; it's starting to freak me out. "Well, the victims have all been males." Abe states. "Yeah, remember the photos? There was little to no claw marks or bite marks, only the distinctive ones on their necks. This is probably why they were so drained of blood." Liz added from beside him."

"So we're going after some bloodsuckers again? Couldn't we just send out the other agents then?" I complained, my Bronx accent becoming richer from frustration.

"Do you think it was only one creature that killed them?" Ashe asked almost airily.

"With us, there's never just the one. We'd never be that lucky. And if that's the case, then the killings were most likely not from vampires. They like to eat their meals together, and wouldn't drain the blood but use their teeth. " I murmured to her, a slight smirk taking over my lips. She smiles, but not the friendly kind. The kind that says 'I'm-trying-not-to-laugh-stop-looking-at-me'. I narrowed my eyes and quirked up an eyebrow. "Something funny, kid?"

She shook her head rapidly, her hair hitting her face. "Oh no, no! It's just that… it's not every day that you say anything, you know, _intelligent_."

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" I turned my whole body to face her. There was a slight hesitation in her face, but was quickly replaced by something more mischievous.

Lifting her head up to look me in the eye, she feigns shock at my accusation. "Me? No, never! You're a genius, no doubt." Then she smiled genuinely before continuing, "Stop making that face, I'm only joking. You're smart when you choose to be." Then she stared at me with a more critical eye, "I'm starting to realize that you hide your intellect a lot… trying to hide behind the mask of an idiot?" Grinning widely, she turned away to stroll to the edge of the cliffs.

Scowling, I wondered what exactly she meant by that. That girl, I swear… she makes me doubt myself.

Ashe stopped at the edge, looking down at something. Looking over her shoulder, she asked, "So is this the-"

"Yes that is the path." Abe interrupts her. Ashe tends to ask a lot of useless questions. Can't blame her for wanting to know where she was going. Hell, I didn't. Though I think I'm gonna keep that to myself. We're strangely alike, that shape shifter and me. We may not be exactly book smart, but point us in the right direction and we'll do the job. Probably get it right on the first try, even.

Ashe glowered at Abe for interrupting her. Then she started down the hidden path in a huff. Smiling teasingly, I said, "Now look at what you did. You upset the hormonally imbalanced teenager." That earned a few chuckles from the happy couple, but a rather angry voice cut through the merriment. "I'm nineteen, Red. Technically speaking, I'm no longer a _teenager_."

"Age is but a number, sweetheart." I replied sweetly. She swivels around abruptly, nearly making me run into her. "Are you implying that I don't act my age?"

"Me? No, never! You're the most mature person here, no doubt!" I exclaimed with fake shock, mimicking her from only moments ago. I can play this game too, sugar. Glaring fiercely, she growls out, "You're one to talk." With that, she goes right back to stomping down the pathway. Oh, so she can dish it out but she can't take it?

Though, I probably shouldn't have provoked her. Ashe is a little bit sensitive about being the youngest… I also knew that I was in trouble since I heard Liz snarl, "Seriously, Red? That's just great. You better hope she doesn't mope on the plane or so help me…"

The end of the path also happened to be near the bottom of the cliff. The large jagged rocks weren't very comforting, but I suspect that was someone's master plan. If we weren't at the very bottom, we would have never noticed the cave on the side of the cliff. It could easily fit me, thankfully. I hope that means no crawling, otherwise I'll wait outside to kill that bad monster.

But the weirdest thing was the gargoyle statue at the entrance. It was a fearsome looking thing, one clawed hand holding a long spear and the other on the ground to support the weight. The statue was defiantly female, with long hair that fell back from the scalp like a mane. Two horns were neatly tucked within the hair, though still very much visible. I enjoyed the fact that her legs resembled mine, but she had paws where I had hooves. Very strong facial features, a warrior's scowl etched for eternity. The wings were attention grabbing, but I was more cautious of that tail with a spike at the end. The heavy and somewhat medieval armor wasn't helping either.

Oh please don't come to life.

Ashe was already inspecting the statue with interest. Right as their noses were nearly touching did a rumble escape the stone statue. Ashe jumped back with wide eyes as a crack ran down the statue's skull. Then the crack splintered into tinier cracks, looking similar to a spider's web. The stone crumbled off to reveal an actual gargoyle underneath. Figures.

My pistol already whipped out and ready to shoot, I noted that Abe and Liz already had there's out as well. Ashe unsheathed her knife, but she didn't look like she was going to use it. The girl has some weird but useful instincts, so I lowered my gun a fraction. Only a fraction. I wasn't risking everyone's life on Ashe's gut feelings.

Now that the gargoyle's features were more distinctive now, it seemed very… black and white. The skin was a dark grey along with the wings. The armor, which was leather, was dyed black. Though she had shocking white hair and eyes but the eyes had a pupil that was similar to cat eyes. Or rather, snake eyes. She turned those eerie eyes to us as she slowly stood up from her crouching position.

"Why do you wake me from my sleep, strangers?"

Ah, so she speaks. A strange accent too. Kind of deep with a strange hint of both Scottish and Nordic… Either way, Ashe strolled over to the gargoyle. She couldn't possible think that spear wielding thing wasn't dangerous did she?

"Yeah, uh… hi! We are looking for the murderer, or murderers, of the village. Right over there," Ashe points over the cliff, as if that explained everything. At first the gargoyle looked confused, but the wheels kept turning and apparently she knew something. "Oh! You are searching for the Wives, I presume."

"The wives?" Liz asked. She put her gun back into its holster, Abe followed suit. I kept mine at my side; trust doesn't come easy with me.

"You do not realize what you are hunting? That seems a little… unwise." She turned to glare at us. Ashe took another step further, getting the upset gargoyles attention. "So the wives are who killed all the men? Where's your stand in all this?" she asked. The gargoyles features softened before she said, "If the fallen are all men then I would assume that it would be from them. My stand, though, is neutral. I have no qualms with the Wives but I hold little regard for humans."

Ashe nodded lightly, as if she agreed or something. Or maybe she just understood… I think we all could understand. "Could you at least lead us through the cavern?" Liz piped up, but was put down by another glare. "Yeah, that would be nice… since I have a strange feeling we'd get lost in there without some help. We'd really appreciate it." Ashe covered Liz, a sweet smile plastered on her face and her orange eyes shining brighter than ever. No one can resist the puppy face. Especially when it turns to a pout… The gargoyle examines our coyote for a second before she let out a short burst of laughter. "Good instincts, I'll lead you to them, but leave their bones for me."

"Dare I ask why?" Abe murmured.

"How else do I get tools and what not? Surely you don't see me going to the nearest supermarket to purchase a ladle?" Apparently he didn't whisper softly enough…

"Is there anything else you could tell us about the Wives?" Liz tries to pursue the warrior to give more information but the warrior would have none of that. "If you came here without knowing what you're hunting, then you will hunt it without knowing. That was your choice to make. It will not be on my conscience if you fail."

"But if you could just-" Liz tried again, but unfortunately the gargoyle was already fed up with the questioning. I'm surprised Ashe didn't push her last button.

"My service of guide will have to suffice! Now, follow me." With that, she turned away with the spear at her side.

So we did.

I trailed after our guide while Ashe walked up to her side. It irked me some, since she usually was by my side. Once we got past the moss and plants that covered the entrance, the cave wasn't so bad. Very… cave-like. Though dark. I watched the guide literally go through the wall. We all stop in our tracks, more than a little surprised. Ashe nearly ran into before she stopped herself. Then she tentatively reached her hand out to touch the wall. It went through. So without a second thought, we went followed through.

The other side was much better than the entrance. A somewhat wide tunnel that lessened the claustrophia by its height, etched on the sides was strange glyphs. They glowed blue and seemed to move like the ripples in an ocean. "So what's with the wall?" Ashe asked as she ran back up to the gargoyle's side.

"It's to keep humans out. They may one day turn this into another one of their attractions… so we do our best to make it unappealing." She replied her tone laced with despair. The shifter seemed to bristle at that. "That's just- well, I don't have a good enough word on how terrible that is. Humans." Ashe spat out the word like poison. I think I need to have a talk with her…

"The land isn't some cheap whore to have our way with. It should be treated with respect." Ashe said venomously.

Nodding in agreement, the gargoyle stated, "That's how they are. Very few of them believe that the earth has its own soul, a life."

I can name a couple of missions that could prove that.

There was a moment of silence before Ashe pressed on, "So, uh, what's with the symbols on the walls?" she gestured to the glyphs.

"Can't tell you all the caves secrets. That would make things too easy." I heard the humor in her voice, which seemed odd. I didn't think that thing had a funny bone in her body. Maybe one stuck up her ass…

"So do you have a name?" Ashe asked, "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't keep calling you that gargoyle chick in my head… it's starting to wear thin."

"You may call me Leigh."

"Oh cool! Like Jet Lee!" That earned a well-deserved snort from me.

"No, no. Leigh. As in L-E-I-G-H. One E, three more letters." Leigh corrected.

"I'm just happy you know who Jet Lee is. My name's Ashe by the way."

"Is it because of your hair?"

"Er, I suppose…" Ashe self-consciously grabbed at her hair and glanced back at me. Weird.

Finally the passage way opens up into a larger area, but there are five tunnels that surround us. Excluding the one we just came out of that is. The symbols on the wall continued into the tunnels, though they appeared fainter.

"Alright. Now, I leave you here with your friends, Ashe. Hopefully your nose has a keen sense of smell. You'll need it to smell out the decaying of man's flesh." Well, that was vague. What is with all the paranormal creatures in the world and their riddles and half-assed hints?

"Thanks for taking us this far. I really appreciate it." Ashe leaned in to the gargoyle to give her a small friendly hug. To say that Leigh was stunned would be an understatement. She patted the coyote's back awkwardly, but she smiled nonetheless. Ashe lets go and watches Leigh walk away. I winced slightly whenever her wings grazed the walls in the tunnel she just went in.

"So which one do we go through?" Ashe asked us, confusion written on her face. "Obviously not the one Leigh went through unless she's trying to trick us." Liz said sourly, arms crossed over her chest. Someone's pouting.

"How about you use your nose?" Abe suggested to Ashe.

Ashe's POV

I peered at Abe, confused. Then again, confusion is the norm with me. "Huh?" Was my intellectual reply.

"She said to 'smell' the dead." Abe clarified, "So, use your nose."

Oh. Well.

Feeling even more foolish, which is indeed possible, I turned away and started to stretch. It's always wise to stretch first before shifting. I needed to shift, too, if I was to use my sense of smell. My nose in my human form was really good. Exceptionally good, but my coyote form had an even better sense of smell.

Shifting into another form was a tricky business. Kind of like doing a front flip; you have to keep practicing it and you can't mess up or else you'll fall. Then again, doing flips was never hard for me to do. Shape shifters are more limber than humans. Anyway, shifting kind of felt like a mix between having your whole body fall asleep and flexing. Things were moving into a new place so fast, sometimes it was hardly noticed. Defiantly not a bad sensation. Though, I hate it when my eyes start to water, mostly because the bottom of my face is stretching into a snout. The process is fairly quick, easier than a werewolf transformation (I hear those are excruciatingly painful), and I don't even have to take off my clothes! I don't know where they go, but I assume magic is involved…

My tattoos will even change with me, an array of black fur across my back and belly. The pattern looks awesome and the fur where the scar was has nearly grown in. Took a couple years, but it's finally covering it.

Finished with my shift, my senses overwhelm me for a second. Thankfully everything was almost completely silent, except for my companions breathing and their heartbeats. Also, they seemed to be a little fidgety since their clothes were rustling as they moved. The smells are what really distracted me. The cave itself was composed of moss, moisture, a strange smell I assumed was the rocks around us, and some mildew. Then there were my friends. Abe smelled like fresh water, including a very slight fishy smell. It was mostly covered by whatever his outfit was composed of. Liz was rather strange, she smelled like some kind of incense. The strange mixture of roasted peanuts, leather, gunpowder, and maple syrup came from Red. I subconsciously moved closer to him, sniffing at him… smelling the faint hint of dirt and sweat. I admit it wasn't an unpleasant odor since there was no male body odor thrown into the mix.

"Stop sniffing me and go find the tunnel."

Letting out snort, I turn away and turn my nose to the air. Rotting flesh… rotting flesh… which tunnel has the rotting flesh?

Bingo.

Without thinking, I ran off from the group, which must have pissed off HB. The tunnel was nearly pitch black, but I didn't need to see to get through. My eyes could barely make out the colors of the blue pulsing symbols above me. The pads of my feet running against the stone echoed around me, telling me where to go. Soon I saw a faint glimmer of amber light bouncing off the walls. Then I heard laughter, almost like cackling. As the light grew brighter and the laughter grew louder, I noticed a turn in the tunnel. It kept the entrance hidden from my view. I peeked through, ears pinned back from tension. And also to keep the shrill laughter from breaking my eardrums. There was a large fire in the middle of the cave, but even the smoke couldn't mask the smell of the corpses rotting in the corner. Each body had its throat slit open, little to no blood on the floor. There were dark figures behind the fire, but their shadows danced wickedly along the walls and rounded ceiling.

Around the room were random items, like clothes, makeup, mirrors, dressers, and whatnot. They seemed too normal, especially when a random skull peered out behind the objects.

"Sisters, I still hungry. That last one didn't have enough in him." One complained.

"You shouldn't be, seeing as how you hogged him!" another hissed.

"Well, you will all have to wait till the sun goes down. Patience is a virtue, or so I'm told."

"As if any of us have any virtue. I think our 'virtue' has been gone for quite some time, if you know what I mean." With that they started another round of cackling.

Looking past the roaring fire, I try to figure out what we're dealing with. I see small wings, nakedness, tails with spades at the end, and tiny horns protruding from long, thick black hair.

Oh hell no.

I am not dealing with no succubi. Uh-huh, I won't have it. They are stuck up, hoity totty, little sluts that believe they are the sex. Not a sex beast, the sex. Which they're not. Snooty little whores always hitting on Red… not that I'm jealous or anything. It's just- well, okay I am but I didn't come here to be judged. Repressing a frustrated growl, I notice their swollen bellies.

Great, that's all the world needs. A bunch of bitches shooting out LITTERS of devil-spawn.

I was too busy ranting to myself to notice the others sneak up on me. My heart nearly exploded when Red placed a hand on the cuff of my neck. By now I have toned out the succubi's conversation, but I noticed the sudden silence.

One of the figures raised its head and took a loud sniff. "I smell something." She said. More sniffing ensued.

"Yes… me too."

"What is it?"

"More food?"

"No… something else."

Generally I give myself the task of distracting the beasties while on a mission. Aka the bait. Let the professionals do the work and the slaying. Hellboy doesn't seem to appreciate it but it makes me feel important. So I do it, kind of like how I do it now.

Darting in, I ignore Red's protests. He would've been able to hold me back if he kept that hand on my neck. The Wives shrieked in alarm. A terrible noise, really. Peering up at the women, I noted that only three out of five were with child. Or children, considering. I changed back in my human form as quickly as possible before they decide to kill me. Though, I kept the tail out. Makes me feel special. I smiled at them. Just wave and act friendly…

They all had red eyes that stared at me, but one with the brightest started to cackle. "Oh it's just a shifting bitch!"

Rude.

An animal like growl ripped through my throat, a little too similar to the real thing. The fur on my tail bristled while the hairs on my neck stood on end. Succubi had too much pride, especially since their only bloodthirsty whores. "Are you the Wives?" I didn't have to ask, but it was protocol. It was nice to at least try to identify what you were killing. Also, questions were so distracting. Had to keep them on their toes until my companions made their relatively silent descent.

They just looked at me amusingly, but I continued, "You know, the ones killin' men or whatever?" I started to slowly circle them. One kept staring, the least amused, but the others starting giggling. Even though they all looked too alike, this one stood out. She had the darkest eyes and appeared to be the oldest. The vibes she was giving me was what really made her stand out. A little late to be an individual… She must be the mother of the others then, that's only way she could be the strongest.

One gestured to the pile of bodies in the corner, she smiled devilishly at me, "I would think that would be easy to see that we are the man-eaters." Ensue more laughter.

"And what's this business about being 'Wives'? We don't marry our kill; we steal their seed and life source."

"Oh why not marry them? It would be so endearing to marry a corpse."

"Never have to hear them complain!"

"Never have to make them breakfast!"

The four bent over, convulsing with glee.

That's when Red decided to make his entrance; I swear I could hear the music. He was most likely fed up with the banter. "Okay ladies, that's enough chit chat. Now be good girl's and go make me a sandwich." Even I wanted to hit him. I knew that he didn't mean it, he was only trying to rile them up. Still offensive. It did seem to piss them off, though. Succubi are especially prone to sexism since they despise anything with a dick. To them, men are to make babies and to be the food for which they can nibble on.

Still, he couldn't come up with a better line?

The four hissed at Red angrily, but the mother said, "To much company. Children, kill them." Ah, somebody's a simpleton. Right as Abe and Liz cautiously strolled in behind Red did three naked girls leap over the flames and attacked. Wasn't the prettiest sight. How they seduce men, I will never know. They're battle cry was so birdlike, it shocked me for a split second. As my companions whipped out their guns to start shooting, I was grabbing my knife to give them some aid. The mother had a different idea. She tackled me to the ground, momentarily stunning me. The shots rang out through the caves, but I hardly noticed as I hit the floor roughly. Some carpet would've been nice…

That was when she began to claw at my face and chest. That bitch better hope they don't scare… Well, my fault for having a bad defense I guess. Reaching for my bowie knife that was still at my side, I swung out just as she jumped off of me to avoid the blade. It still sliced along her bare chest, just enough for blood to seep out. Hissing in pain and rage, she glowered at me for defiling what she thought was a perfect set of breasts. Whatever keeps you happy, lady.

She screeched at me with a mad glint in her eyes, spittle flew past her fangs. Fangs that weren't as large as mine. Instantly I lash out with my blade continuously, never stopping. As she backed up, she managed to dodge them but not enough to escape without a couple nicks. She didn't have a chance to hit back. My lips were curled back in a snarl, my own fangs lengthening from the bloodlust and excitement.

Surprising her, I shot my leg out to connect with her jaw. As her body fell back, I used my empty hand to strike out at the opposite side of her face. With only a second to spare, I managed to drop down and knock her feet out from under her. Crumbling to the ground, she snarled at me somewhat unladylike. I advanced on her, but I failed to notice that damned spade tail before it wrapped itself around my boot ankle. Falling to my butt with a whoosh, I gasped out in pain as my tail took most of the blow. I wonder if it was smart to keep that. Either the tail or the ass, I wonder which would have hurt less.

Before I could get up, she decided to, once again, tackle me to the ground. Not too far to fall…

My knife fell out of my hand as the she-devil pinned me down. I would've kicked her off, but Hellboy had my back as he threw one her daughters at her. Both fell in an ungraceful heap, lady parts everywhere. "Thanks, Red." I panted, one arm pushing off of a knee to stand. I brushed the dust off of my grungy pants. He picked up his gun, apparently dropping his weapon as well. I grabbed mine as well, only to come up and hear his rumbling voice whisper in my ear, "Anytime."

Oh be still my beating heart.

I usually don't blush, at all. By the heat the rushed to my face, I assume that I had a rare moment of blushing. Nervously running a hand through my short hair, I joined Red into the mess of sleazy women. He shot the daughter in the head as she was getting up. Unsportsmanlike, yes, but it's kill or be killed here, isn't it?

That set the mother off. She howled in rage before furiously clawing and kicking him, her tiny wings fluttering madly behind her. I wasn't going to have any of that. Grabbing that thick black hair, I pulled her off of him. Flinging her to the ground, I got on top of her to straddle her. My blade was pressed against her pale throat. Snarling out slowly, I said, "You do not touch him."

Even with a knife cutting into her throat, she chuckled. "Ah, so that's how it is… Is your love requited or do you follow him like a desperate aching whore?" she taunted bitterly. In one quick motion, I slit open her throat. A shower of blood sprayed my chest as she choked on her own blood. She hit a rather sensitive spot.

Getting up, I looked over to see the team finish off the last of the succubi. Well, except one. I'm pretty sure she's been in that corner the entire time. Liz shot down one while the one in the corner fell down to her knees. Clutching her enlarged belly, she looked up with tears streaming down her face. "Why do you kill us? So we kill, that is our nature! Why not destroy every bear, wolf, or wild cat for taking down its prey? You obey the _humans_ but they gaze upon you as monsters. Monsters like-like my sisters… and my mother…" Looking down at the floor, her eyes seem to focus on something that wasn't there.

Her trembling, bloodied hands reached for her face. She hid behind them, weeping and her shoulders were shaking from the effort. Maybe we are the monsters… this was her family. I know that they murdered people and I know that this is what we do. What we were trained to do.

I just have never seen the bad beasties break down and mourn for anything.

If she could just put up a fight, I wouldn't feel so bad. I couldn't let her die. No. I _wouldn't_, not like this! "Red… can we let her go? I mean, she's pretty harmless compared to the others. It wouldn't be the end of the world if we let her go, would it?" I implored, but I think the puppy eyes were ignored this time.

He gazed down at me with the coldest expression I ever seen. It was as if it was made out of stone. "No." he simply stated.

"No? But-"

"I said no, Ashe!"

I coiled back as if struck. Not only were my feelings wounded, but he believed that he could put me in my place! A coyote is free, we have no rank. Defiantly, I glared at him, "I'm no goddamn dog, much less yours! She should get a chance. She's a predator, she kills to survive-"

"Ashe! This is our job; this is how it has always been. You didn't seem to have so much pity taking the others out." He gestured to the mother. I flinched again, if only he knew… "You know this, now deal with it." He growled out slowly. My eyes began to blur as they filled with tears. I shook my head violently so no one would notice. Abe and Liz stared at us awkwardly, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Fine! Live up to her expectation as a heartless monster. Kill her." With that, I turned away. This was a universal sign of disrespect. I stopped before muttering, "You'd do anything to please the _humans_."

Maybe I was just jealous that Red would do more for people who see him as a demon than me, but the fact was that he put himself on the line for them. He feels obligated to defend them from whatever goes bump in the night. What is I turned out to be that? Would he execute me to for them? I don't know why he feels like he needs to protect them, they don't need it. They seem to be able to destroy plenty on their own.

Walking past the other two, I ignored their stares. They must be so confused by the sudden sense of morality. "Ashe!" Hellboy yelled from behind me. I was too pissed to care. Even though I was walking away, I still felt like the burden of this girl's death was mine.

Once I reached the entrance to the room, I peered down the dark tunnel. It wasn't so dark in human form, but even more eerie. I leaned against the wall, wondering if he would really kill her.

"Aw man…" I heard Red mumble.

"You seem to really like pissing her off today." Liz commented, a hint of anger laced in with the dry humor. It was hard to ignore the noise of the pregnant succubus's crying.

"Yeah I know."

"So what do you plan to do?" Abe inquired.

There was a long pause. There was a loud gasp, maybe from Liz or the mournful creature. "The right thing." Red muttered softly, though loud enough for me to hear. One single shot rang through the cavern, bouncing against the walls like some sick joke. My heart stopped. No. No, there was no way that he… he couldn't, could he? My hand grasped at my flimsy, blood soaked tank top. I stared at the opposing wall ahead of me as my knees gave way and I slowly slide down to sit on the floor.

Tears finally broke through, running down my cheeks. Why was I crying? I didn't even know her. I didn't even like her! Was it just hitting an old nerve? It felt like I was that girl, crying in the back… all alone. Different. Ugly. Monster.

Why did Red take pity on me but not her? Shaking slightly, I fumbled with the rings on my hands. I never cared to notice my jewelry before but they felt like a life line. Something normal to focus on rather than whatever the hell this was. The sound of footsteps was heard, they were approaching me. My eyes turned upward to see their black figures, the light from the fire glowing behind them. So these are what demons look like.

Hellboy stopped before looking down at me with what I assumed was pity. I didn't like that look. Shaking his head, he walked away. I gaped in disbelief at his retreating figure. A fiery ball of fury erupted in my chest. I choked it down, saving it for later.

Then there was the happy couple. The just stood there, watching me. In but a moment was Liz bending down on one knee to look at me. She wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. It felt good. This was a rare moment of affection. Abe leaned down before he said, "He didn't kill her. Though, he almost did. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "She's alive? Really?" I said. I had to see this with my own eyes.

I got up and gently shoved them out of my way. I ran back to the familiar sound of grief. I stopped at the sight of the naked woman, still down on her knees. Her hands were holding on to the floor as if her life depended on it. I didn't know they felt so much.

I didn't know I cared.

My hand reached out to her, only to fall back to my side. She didn't want comfort from me, hell, from any of us. Her family was all that she wanted. Sighing in defeat, I quietly said, "I'm so sorry. It-it was…" I trailed off, not able to find an excuse. She didn't want to hear it anyway. Oh dear, I feel a guilt trip coming on.

Lifting her head, she merely glared at me pathetically. Her face softened slightly when she saw my tear stained cheeks. Out of respect, I averted my eyes. "Sorry." I mumbled out again, feeling stupid. That seemed to be a common theme in my life. Edging my way out of the room, I broke out into a run once I was in the darkness. Once I reached my companions, I started to wipe away the mess on my face. Liz peered over her should only to ask, "You okay?"

"Fine, just traumatized. Nothing new, I just had something of an epiphany." I attempted to joke. Abe nodded his head sympathetically, sensing that I didn't really feel like talking.

After what felt like the most awkward walk in my life, we finally reached the end of the passageway where the other tunnels were. Red was at the end, staring around the area in confusion. I was about to turn into a coyote again until Leigh showed up, looking as fearless as ever.

"Were there any problems?" she asked.

"Just the one… there's one Wife left, so uh… yeah." Red answered awkwardly, rubbing his neck with his human hand.

"Not a problem. I can deal with her later. Follow me; I shall lead your party out of here." I ran up to her before she could turn around.

"You can't kill her! She- she didn't really do anything wrong." I looked up at her pitifully. Her reptilian eyes focused on me before a small smile graced her lips. "For you, she shall not die. I expect that it may be a little awkward retrieving the remains…" Leigh mumbled the last part, staring off into the distance.

Then she shrugged, stating, "Oh well, I'll manage. This way." She motioned for us to follow her into one of the tunnels. Everyone trudged after in silence, an unpleasant feeling hovering over all of us. I tried not to glance back at the others, especially Red. I've never fought with him. Well, nothing as bad as this. Sure, we fight over the remote or who should do what in chores… but nothing this severe. I must admit, it could be because I'm fed up with defending the human race. I'm sick of all the bullshit, really. Now that I think about it, I probably should have talked about this with him a long time ago. My damn feelings keep getting in the way.

So we left the cave, everyone mumbling their thanks although, I may have hugged the gargoyle. I don't recall, but it seems like something I would do. Shambling back into the helicopter/plane/thingy, I turned and grabbed HB's stone arm. Biting my bottom lip, I looked away for a second before looking back up at him. He definitely looked a bit surprised but it seemed that he was anticipating a pummeling more than anything.

"Thanks for not killing that girl. I know it must've been _somewhat_ difficult to go against your morals, but I appreciate it." I said, my big orange eyes doing their kicked-puppy routine. That's right; melt his heart, you scoundrels.

He sighed heavily, his golden eyes avoiding mine for a moment. "Anything for you, Kid. Just don't make it a habit." That caused me to bristle slightly, but to save face, I replied, "Will do, but just so you know… we're not done talking about this." With that, I walked up the steps into the plane and smirked devilishly when I heard him groan. I'm so evil.

**Whoot! Chapter two is in! So did I write Hellboy alright? It was rather straining to think like him. I may have made him a perv, but my guy friends tell me that his thoughts were pretty tame compared to them. Which I think is good news... probably not.**

**As an extra note, I did not intend to have this chapter be so... intense. It was merely going to be a filler chapter so the readers could get to know Ashe more. Apparently it had a mind of its own. So this story may actually develop a larger plot. I don't know about you but I'm a little excited. Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed, and I hope you'll review since I like to know I'm writing something good or not.**

**Thanks for letting me ramble! -Trickster's Advocate**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Hellboy's POV

For the hundredth time that day, I heaved another heavy sigh. We just got back from the Isles and I was craving a shower, beer, and food. Ashe wouldn't talk in the plane, so I'm assuming that I have to look forward to a delightful chat with her later. Great. I wanted to forget about it, but no, she had to be a damn woman and have a discussion about feelings. I'm going to need more than just the one beer…

I waited for the damn door to open, attempting to ignore both Ashe's smirk and cleavage. Who's a dirty old pervert? I am that's who. Even though there was dried blood all over her, including her ample breasts, it still didn't seem to matter to little Red downstairs.

Yes, his name is little Red. Deal with it.

Looking down at myself, I noticed the gore staining my own clothes and body. The blood no longer blended in with my skin since it darkened to a sickly brown and it really stood out on my coat. I'm going to need that dry cleaned pronto.

When we were leaving the jet or whatever, everyone was stretching from the trip, I saw father waiting for me at the door. Making my way to him, I asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. Did the mission go well?" he inquired, a curious look on his face.

I looked away for a moment, feeling a sense of guilt. "Well enough…" Father looked up at me skeptically. "What exactly happened? Was there nothing there?"

"Oh there was plenty there. One just sort of… lived." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I've never failed a mission without good reason. Either I got beat up or pass out, but that didn't happen. I wasn't even out of breath. Her death would've been so easy, maybe almost too easy. Damn, Ashe, now you've got me confused. At least I'm not thinking about her like a pervert… anymore. Is that really going to get brought up? That's going to get annoying fast. Why can't she find a boyfriend or something so my body realizes that she's off-limits? Stupid body. Doesn't know how things work in life. I stifled back a groan of frustration when father drew me from my thoughts.

"Did it get away?" he asked.

"It is a female, and no she did not get away." I replied with a bit more hostility than was intended. I sighed, "She didn't _need_ to die. The girl didn't seem to be able to kill much anyway…"

"Hellboy-"

"Father, don't worry about it. One succubus roaming Scotland is hardly a matter of national security. It won't happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a 'bud' of mine calling my name." I pushed past him, feeling more guilt than irritation now. That irritation was directed at me though.

"Red!"

Turning around, I saw Ashe running up to me. "I'm really not up to finishing that talk quite yet." I snapped. Her eyes furrowed with both confusion and something that looked like annoyance. Her cheeks flushed, in embarrassment and anger, before she said, "I wasn't going to talk- you forgot your gun, dumb ass." Tossing the gun, she tried to walk past me. I caught the gun and also managed to stop her by merely holding up my stone hand. She stopped but glared up at me while crossing her dusky arms over her chest. "I thought you didn't want to talk."

Grunting in frustration, I pinched the bridge between my eyes. "Sorry, Kid, but I'm just a little stressed. Even though that's partly your fault- don't you say anything, I'm not blaming you just stating the facts. Thanks for bringing my gun, but I'm covered in who knows what so I'm going to shower. I suggest you do the same, you weren't exactly spared from the 'warrior's musk.'"

She was about to say something rude but stopped, made a funny face, and asked, "Warrior's musk?"

"You know, after fighting vicious monsters warriors are covered in blood, sweat, filth, you know, the works." She just stares at me like I'm an idiot, which I am not saying that I'm not, but I continued, "And since we kill vicious monsters we tend to get a little dirty… so I've dubbed it the 'warrior's muck'."

"So you're calling me filthy and gross?" What? That's all she got out of that? I swear women only hear what they want to…

"Noooo, I'm saying you've killed somewhat recently and all that bloody stuff is starting to coagulate so… go wash that off." I managed to piece together my intentions, but it didn't seem to help any.

Ashe only shook her head and made her way around me. "I'm just happy you know what coagulate means." Some people can't take an apology I guess. "Love you too!" I called after her, feeling somewhat childish.

I huffed out loud before continuing on to my room. It had a lovely shower in there just waiting to make me squeaky-clean. Once the warm water washed over my red skin, I swear I fell in love with it although I hardly saw a healthy relationship with me and the shower head. I took my sweet time getting the gunk off of me, trying not to think about that girl's face. Usually monsters don't make me feel like one, that's what people are here for. I wonder what it would be like if I was normal… to at least be appreciated for all the work I do. It would be nice to be able to write with my right hand because I think I'm supposed to be right-handed. That's what Abe thinks, anyway, claiming my handwriting was too 'horrendous' to be real.

Shutting off the water with renewed malevolence, I grabbed a towel and left my bathroom only to find Ashe picking up my room. This isn't unusual for her; she has this weird OCD cleaning thing… Ashe does this with everyone but since my room's always a mess, she's here a lot.

Though you'd think she would have enough common sense to wait till I was dressed. I noticed that she also took a shower, though it would seem she didn't take a half-hour to take it. Her hair was up in clip, the tips shooting out from behind. The black tank was replaced with a chocolate brown off shoulder sweater that reached past her hips. If she wasn't already bent over, I wouldn't be able to see the faded green pajama shorts. My inner pervert was ogling her lean legs and ass like a pedophile, while I was musing over why she was barefoot. I was surprised she wasn't wearing any slippers or something; the steel floors of Area 51 are rather nippy to unprotected soles.

"Hey Red I was just- what the hell?" she cried out, her hands rushing up to covering her face even though it wasn't hard to see she was blushing. "What? You knew I was in the shower, dill hole, maybe you should've waited till I was dressed." I walked around her, trying to find some pants.

"Yeah, well, I thought you were getting dressed in there or something since you were in there for so long." Now she was completely facing away from me, arms crossed once more.

"Oh stop acting like the blushing virgin; you've seen me in a towel before." I smirked devilishly, my tail grabbing the pants I sought. That only seemed to make her face heat up more, because she was almost as red as I was.

"When your nine a guy's chest is about as interesting as blank paper. Well, unless you're an artist. And what if you decided you didn't want to wear a towel? Huh? That would be an awkward day. Besides, I'm not _acting_ like a blushing virgin. I am a-" She stopped her rambling when she realized what she revealed.

I stared at her in shock, "You've got to be shitting me. There's no way- what about that one guy? I thought you two… yeah." This is getting more awkward than I intended.

Ashe fidgeted for a moment before facing me again, though she didn't look at me nor uncross her arms. "No we never did anything, even though he was more than willing. I'm not ready for that sort of thing. Shouldn't you be rejoicing? This is usually when you turn to 'protective big brother' mode." She said with disgust and bitterness.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"There is no attitude; it's just been a long day. Now could you _please_ put a shirt on?"

I grabbed a random shirt and made a point to put it on. Placing my hands on my hips, mimicking her usual temper-tantrum pose, and raised an eyebrow, "Happy now?"

"Quite."

"So was there a reason for you to be here or were you only going to clean up the place?" I asked, hands still resting on my hips. So this is what an argument won feels like… no wonder women use the 'hip' stance, it's really effective.

"I was going to just clean since I knew the cats have been suffering but now that I think about it, I'm going to leave." Ashe answered more calmly than before.

"Why? Is it because of what I said?" I took a few steps toward her, not wanting her to leave quite yet. Ashe smiled lightly, "No it wasn't that. I just have things to do in my own room. It probably could use some cleaning itself."

I snorted in disbelief, "What's so great there that isn't here?" It was meant to be a joke, but she looked a little taken aback. Her orange eyes looked away but her eyebrows remained in place at the top of her forehead. "Other than-than some organization, not-not much." She tried to sound suave, but her words jumbled out in a stutter.

Giving me a quick look, she turned and opened the door to leave before saying, "Night Red."

"Good night, bright eyes."

A smile took hold of her lips, a familiar smile that she used to wear when Ashe was but a child.

I need a drink…

Ashe's POV

I shut the door behind me softly, taking a shaky breathe in to keep me steady. That damn demon was going to be the death of me. What a tease, he must know what he does to me. Surely he's not that dumb. Okay, Red's not dumb but I swear he's pretty oblivious. My true intentions were just to be with him, hang out before they shipped him off somewhere without me tomorrow. His room was a bigger mess than usual.

Just thinking about his delightfully large and muscled body made me quiver. Everything rippled deliciously when he moved. I shouldn't drool on myself, it's very unladylike… Seriously though, the man was huge. Big and muscly, makes you wonder if anything else is big and muscly- holy shit, I'm a pervert.

It's not like I can make an assessment from his feet, they're hooves. How can you tell how big someone is by their goddamn hooves? Well, there's the theory on hands and he _does_ have one big hand while the other is one big, colossal hand. So which one do I go by?

Pervy Pervert that I am.

There will be that one day that he may exit his shower without a towel, and for some strange reason I'm there, well, let's just say he better hope I don't ravish him senseless. I wonder if I'm capable of such a deviant act. If it was the day before the full moon, I'm pretty sure anything's possible. Before I got caught outside of Red's room looking disheveled, I decided to actually go to my room. Running a hand through my damp hair, I stared ahead; horrified that he now knew that I was… a virgin. I winced visibly, biting my lip in embarrassment. Liz always has said that she's proud of me for keeping it 'pure' for so long but it only makes me feel more like a kid. A child. How could I let that one slip? The filter between my brain and mouth seems to slip whenever I'm nervous and rambling. Curses.

My stomach growled roughly, announcing that my love life is less important than it. "Fine. What do you want?" I half-expected it to answer, but since my stomach can't talk I would have to solve this mystery on its own.

I turn a corner and head down to the kitchen rather than my own chambers. I must've forgotten that I haven't eaten since before the flight. That whole thing with the girl really messed me up.

Peering into the obnoxiously large kitchen (it has to be if we wish to keep HB's appetite sated) and it turns out I wasn't the only one hungry. Liz had her long brown hair up in a white towel, a long navy blue shirt as pajamas. In her hand was a bowl of cereal which she was currently munching on. Her spoon kept clinking against the ceramic black bowl. It's always weird to see her eating, the girl's so thin I always thought that she evolved into a filter-feeder.

"Hey." She said through a mouthful of cheerios. Those better be honey nut.

"'Sup freaky child. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume there's no more cheerios." I grinned cheekily, returning from embarrassed, horny schoolgirl to mischievous friend.

"Sorry, I had the last of it." Liz apologized.

"I'll just go get some tomorrow. Of every flavor! Except that bland shit. I wonder if we got some- yes! PLAIN BAGELS!" I did a victory fist pump before grabbing the bag and looking for some jam.

"I still don't understand why you go for plain. There are other choices, you know." Liz stated.

"Yes, well, I enjoy the more natural and original stuff of bagels. Sometimes the other choices flavor doesn't mix well with my jam although I would never say no to some crispy cinnamon bagel. To die for." I replied with dramatic flair, swiping the jam across my bagel and making a complete mess.

There was a moment of silence while we ate. Our silly banter was shoved aside by our own thoughts. Then Liz had to say something.

"Why did you want the succubus alive?"

I froze in mid-bite before slowly backing away from the pastry. A soft sigh escaped my lips, and then I looked over to see Liz's brown eyes staring at me with the oddest expression. "It's a little complicated, but to put it bluntly… I felt like I was looking at myself." Her strange look turned to one of incredulous. Shrugging, I continued on, "I don't believe myself to be a soul-sucking pregnant whore-demon, but it felt like I was back at that orphanage. I was being punished for being different, an abomination. So was she, you know. I mean, I'm not trying to justify her killings, if she did indeed do any of that, but she didn't even lift a finger to defend herself. She gave up while I was chained. So we were both held back by something and stronger forces took away everything we had. Though, she had more to lose than an eight year old girl…"

Liz's face had softened to something like pity, but not quite. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize… I thought it was because you were siding with the succubi."

I let out a snort, "Your crazy girl to think I'd ever side with whore-demons. No, this one was just different… kind of like a bunny but with fangs. So maybe a kitten. You wouldn't kill a kitten, would you?"

"Depends. Does this kitten turn into a flesh-eating monster?"

"Not really. At least it doesn't eat chicks like us."

Liz laughed, "That's good to hear. This kitten appeals to my feminine side. Maybe we could unleash it upon the world of men."

My turn to let out a guffaw, "You know, if we compared a kitten with the succubi to Red, he would feel soooooooooo guilty. I kind of want to now… just for giving me that scare." I smiled impishly.

"Oh God, please don't! You know he probably feels terrible for it."

"Doubtful. He's been killing paranormal creatures since before I was born. I was lucky that I'm not a flesh-eating monster otherwise I would've been one of them." I muttered bitterly before chomping on my bagel again.

"You don't really think he's that heartless, do you?" she asked, putting her bowl into the sink.

Finishing off my treat, I take a second to chew before answering. "Not heartless, just a little brainwashed. I'm not so naïve to assume every case has a semi-innocent person in them, but what if there were others? And we killed them? It just… makes you think. I wish he wouldn't care about humans, personally. They hate us, Liz, why can't he accept that?"

Liz looked away, her own shame bringing its ugly head into the conversation. Now I felt a little bad, but my guilt didn't get a chance to set in before she said, "He doesn't want to be what everyone thinks he'll be. Red doesn't want to be the reason for ending the world; he wants to save them from himself."

I gaped at her in shock, so taken aback by the answer. "I-I never thought of it like that…" Then I scrutinized her, "Liz? Is that how you feel?" The question of 'Is that why you leave?' hovered in the air like brain pollution.

"Sometimes."

"Then who are you protecting? Humans or us?"

She bit her lip, closing her eyes painfully. This must be hard for her. "It-it used to be just humans. People. Now, because of what I've seen people do, I try to protect you guys. I have more control now, so I won't have to go… so much." Liz looked me in the eye, her anguish apparent and then she added, "I know Red could never get hurt by me but you and Abe… I couldn't bare it." I stared at her, finally actually understanding why she kept leaving the Bureau and why she kept leaving me.

"I-I… dammit, we need to hug."

Her look of sorrow switched to confusion quicker than a light switch. "Uh, excuse me?"

My face was set into stubborn stone; I spread my arms out and my hands waving freakishly indicating her to come closer. "You heard me, this is a moment. We hug it out."

She inched toward me, almost like a timid animal, right when I wrapped my arms around her small frame. "It's okay, Mama's got you." I baby-talked to her creepily.

"You did not just refer yourself as 'Mama'."

"Oh yes I did."

Liz tried to pull away, believing that hugs lasted five seconds. I held on tighter, "We're not done yet."

"This isn't helping."

"Sure it is. Do you feel depressed?"

"…No."

"Do you feel _sad_?"

"I feel a little annoyed."

"Good, that means that it's working."

After I good squeeze, I finally let her go. "You're far more observant than I am, and intuitive. Maybe that gargoyle was wrong about me…" I said.

"No, you _are_ intuitive, just not about people. For some strange reason you just have a harder time understanding others. Sure, you're great with being your own forecaster or knowing which turn to take, but you probably wouldn't see the obvious even if it hit you in the face." Liz argued, but it only seemed to puzzle me more.

"What's obvious? Am I missing something? What am I missing?"

"Uh, well, you know… I wouldn't worry about it. It's nothing." Liz looked away nervously, her hands fidgeting with her shirt. "Don't bring something up and then not explain it! Now, what do you mean?" my eyes squinted while I examined her, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. So I don't know Red as well as I thought. Big deal, it just crushes a huge chunk of my soul although I highly doubt that's what she was talking about.

"Nothing, I need to- to go to bed now. I'm beat. See you in the morning!" Liz faked a yawn before dashing out of the kitchen. My eyebrows furrowed together as I tried to contemplate what she was saying. Why can't people just say what they mean? I'm not exactly the brightest bulb so I may need some help.

Shaking my head in frustration, I left the kitchen for my own room.

**Sorry that the stories a tad shorter than usual but I lost my muse and decided to just post it anyway. This was really just a filler chapter to express the awesome sexual tension. Gotta love it. Anyway, I would like to thank PureAngelEyes, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, shark-demon-luv, Lil' Bunny Lynn-Lynn, animeboyluv, animeprincess120, animecrazygirl1, tigerlilygirl97, ToxicFireStarter, psychicgirl32, Raine44354, Bravstar leader of Lightclan, and CharmedPrincessRach for either reviewing, faving, or adding me to their alerts. I appreciate every one of them. If I hadn't replied back to your review it's probably because I just figured out how to do that… :D**

**-Trickster's-Advocate**


End file.
